Humanity's Last hope
by The Electric Russian
Summary: An OC story. Post-Apocolypse. Certain individuals are chosen to carry on Xaivier's dream as the next generation of X-Men
1. Acolytes

Hello. . . again. I really can't come to sypithize F.F.net at this particular moment. I come home a week ago, open up my inbox, and find a letter from the staff at F.F.net! naturualy, I'm a little concerned about it. When I open the letter, I found that the story was taken of because "it violated a policy". Well, now I'm not violating any policies, am I?  
  
*****************************  
  
It has been 2 years after Apocalypse's death. Magneto went with him. The Brotherhood were disbanded for a while, but later found out that they were made for each other. Remy became the leader of the Acolytes and proceeded to recruit new members. Pietro became the leader of the Brotherhood, and also recruited new mutants. Xavier proceeded to recruit new members as well.  
  
Logan and Ororo were wed, and had a young child that resembled a tiger. The Acolytes recruited a few teens to do their biding. Xavier recruited new mutants with powers such as control over fire, earthquakes, and healing. Colossus was about to leave the Acolytes after he got his family back, but decided to stay to be near his best friend and new recruit to the Acolytes, Yuri. Scott has taken the place of Logan as leader of the X-Men for his recent victory over Apocalypse, and Jean was awarded the place of 'second in command'. They are responsible for training sessions while Kurt is in charge of teaching.  
  
Most of the previously new recruits of the x-men left, due to their parents wishes. The Brotherhood has new recruits with such powers as control over earth and fire. The Acolytes have three new recruits, one with the power to control dark energy and shoot it at her enemies, one who can control electricity, along with people's minds to some extent, and the last being able to make people see things that aren't there. Before the Acolytes had the new recruits, they had tried a few failed attempts at world domination. One of them came extremely close, but failed when the new X-Men attacked them. Without the aid of Magneto, it seemed as though the only option left was to disband. That was before they met some of the most powerful teenagers the world has ever known. . .  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
The Slums of England  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A teenage girl was running down an alley, sweat dripping from her brow. She could hear sirens in the distance, and didn't bother thinking about who the were for. She carried a small bag in her arms. She dared not look in it, for fear that it would slow her down.  
  
She remembered the house that she had stole it from. It was a big house, much nicer than any one of the other houses on the dank streets. It was filled with expensive items, but none was more precious than the diamonds in the safe located behind a painting in the bedroom.  
  
Elle had waited until the residents had all left before entering the house. She was amazed at the sheer beauty of it all.  
  
The golden necklaces in the kitchen, the tablecloth in the dining room, even the silverware was the greatest she had ever seen. She finally walked into the bedroom, where she was promptly attacked by a cat. 'No matter' she thought.  
  
Her eyes started to glow red and her hands began to give off a kind of black aura. She simply pointed her finger at the cat, and it flew halfway across the room.  
  
She discarded the cat and began turning over everything in the room that wasn't nailed down. At last, she reached the painting.  
  
Using every skill ever taught to her, she managed to crack the code on the safe and retrieve the treasure inside.  
  
She put it in a bag and began to run.  
  
She ran right out the window, but landed in a crouching position as if she had done it a hundred times before.  
  
As she ran, she heard sirens and ran even faster. She finally decided to go into the small alleys where the police would never be able to catch her, let alone find her.  
  
As she turned a corner, she ran straight into a tall man with a brown trench coat.  
  
"Bravo, Cherie. Nicely done. Probably coulda done without killin' the cat, though. I like you, Cherie. That's why I'm gunna let you in on a little secret. I'm formin' a new group of young people like yourselves. With the same skills, of course. What do you say?  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"It either trust me, or trust the cops."  
  
"I'll go with the first one."  
  
"Good choice"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Winchester, England  
  
The noise was deafening. There were sirens and alarms going off in every direction. In the midst of it all stood a young girl, around 16. Guards were coming to take her, but she didn't seem worried.  
  
When the guards were about 6 feet away from her, they stopped and recoiled in horror. To them, the young girl had instantly turned into a giant monster with huge slimy tentacles and blazing red eyes.  
  
While the guards were scared stiff, the girl took the opportunity to run in the opposite direction. Of course, she wasn't 'really' a monster. The guards were only seeing things.  
  
As anyone can imagine, it was very hard trying to run for your life with a 25-pound bag slung over your shoulder with adrenaline coursing through your body.  
  
She began to feel very tired, especially after using her power on at least 6 people at the same time. After nearly ending her life by accidentally brushing up against an invisible laser, she could make out the faint 'Exit' sign in the distance in front of her. Dogs were tailing her, until they too got too scared to move.  
  
She burst though the door like a bat out of hell. At last, she was free! Well, not quite. But she was outside, at least. A big improvement.  
  
People were giving her funny looks. Some of the looks seemed to say, "Why did you just bust through the museum with a huge sack over your shoulder?"  
  
One of the guards came bursting though the Exit door, eyes open to their full extent, dancing around the setting for the monster he had seen earlier. But alas, there was no monster amongst the crowd of people. Only busy people, eager to get home to their families.  
  
The guard gave up his search. When the news reporters came, he would just blame it on mutants.  
  
That always seemed to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl was hiding behind a corner in a lesser-known ally when she heard him.  
  
" Bonjour, Chere. Good show. I must say, that had to be hard work, rippin' of things from the museum. You got what it takes."  
  
" Wh-. . . Wait. I-I know you. Your Remy Lebeau! I've seen your wanted posters! The Thieves Guild of Louisiana, right? Wow, it is an honor!"  
  
" Always great to meet a fan. What do you say we bust this joint an' head back to America? We could be rich, rippin' off some of the wealthiest people on the planet!"  
  
" I don't know,. . ."  
  
" Oh come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
" Well, if you say so. . ."  
  
" That my girl"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Moscow, Russia  
  
It was quiet that day in Moscow, Russia. Extremely quiet. Many of its inhabitants were inside, preparing for bed, as it was also very late in the day. Some might consider the setting sun beautiful and magnificent. None more so than a small girl, walking beside her mother on a dead street in the ghettos of the city. They were returning from a shopping trip in preparation for the new school year. The mother had always wanted her baby to look nice, even though she had little money to pay for it.  
  
They were nearing staircase leading to a cockroach-infested apartment, when the little girl shrieked in horror. A homeless man had jumped out from behind the stairs, with a gun in his hands, and a gaze in his eyes that could strike fear into the most hard-boiled Cossacks. He demanded that the woman hand over all of the money in her already light purse. When she refused, the man cocked the pistol and aimed at her daughter's head. The girl began to cry uncontrollably. And then something happened, something even the mugger had not anticipated.  
  
The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He began to feel chilled to the bone, which was extremely unusual for anyone who grew up on the streets of Moscow. The sky began to turn a dark, angry kind of black. The clouds began to swirl over the street. Lightning began to form under the clouds. Long, blue, snakes of electricity came to life and nipped at the many buildings. All at once, the street was instantly lit up with crackling blue energy.  
  
The mother and her offspring watched helplessly as the man was reduced to nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes before their very eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, the light faded, and the clouds spread out, revealing the magnificent sunset once more.  
  
The silence was deafening. The freak electrical storm had left them with a sharp ringing in their ears. But in reality, it was possibly quieter than before the unfortunate mugger had come upon the two. As for their health, both remained physically unharmed, if not a bit shaken by the strange ordeal. The only items that were left on the ground were the woman's purse and the ashes of the poor, poor mugger. After staring at the items for a while, the woman grabbed her purse, and her child's arm, and ran home as fast as her legs would carry her seemingly unaware of the small, metallic object on the street behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuri was running along the rooftops of some of the apartment buildings, scared to death that someone saw him. He was praying that the lady wouldn't take the spoon to the authorities. It was not his intention to leave the it. It happened by total accident. When he shot them out, one fell of the side of the buildings. It was either leave it, or risk being caught. Yuri shuddered at the thought.  
  
'People are always trying to get me'  
  
He could hear the voice inside his head that belonged to the mugger. He hated it with every cell in his body. When he killed the mugger, he didn't see him. All he saw was himself and Boris. Boris was a bully that had nearly killed Yuri. Yuri killed Boris while he was making out in a car with his girlfriend nearly two months ago.  
  
'Pitiful human'  
  
Suddenly, Yuri heard a voice. He spun around to the source. 'Why didn't I pick up the electrical signature? Maybe I was to occupied with killing someone. . .'  
  
"Good show, mon ami. You've got a great power, I can see that. Now the question is, do you like the humans who are so ignorant that they would kill for money? Join me, and kill as many humans as you'd like. I guarantee it."  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, please don't be upset at me for not updating. Direct your anger a F.F.net for screwing up all the stuff on my account. They took off my story and locked my uploading access for a week. A WEEK!!! I deeply apologize for any emotional discomfort. Please review. 


	2. X1

"Ash, are we there yet?" asked a young boy walking along a sidewalk with his older brother.  
  
"No, Jake. Now hush, I've had enough of your wining!"  
  
"Yeesh, sorry."  
  
Indeed, it was a long walk to the grocery store. But what a better day to walk there than a beautiful Minnesota day?  
  
As they walked, Jake tried to engage in a wonderfully entertaining game of 'Eye Spy'  
  
"I spy something red"  
  
"A car."  
  
"Aw man. Okay, I spy something brown."  
  
"Building"  
  
"Darn it! Okay, I spy something red"  
  
"Car"  
  
"CRAP! Fine, I don't wanna play any more!"  
  
Jake was obviously upset about loosing. It wasn't very uncommon, but it still made him mad to allow his older brother to wallow in glory!  
  
Ash kept walking toward the store, his face the very model of monotonous. Hardly glorifying. Jake began to get bored again.  
  
"Okay, I have a better game! How about I say one word, and you say another word, and we make a story that way! That would be fun! Okay, I'll start! The."  
  
"End"  
  
"Come on, Ash! Why are you so sad?"  
  
"It's big boy stuff."  
  
"Hey, there's a gumball machine! Do ya got a quarter?"  
  
Ash searched his pockets for any change. Anything to get his annoying little brother off his back.  
  
"Sure, there ya go."  
  
"Gee, thanks!"  
  
Jake ran across the street. Unknown to Jake, a large garbage truck was making its rounds that very day, at that very time. Ash's eyes got as big as saucers. All of a sudden, Ash acted on primal instincts, completely forgetting about his younger sibling's annoyingness, and leaped toward his brother.  
  
Amazingly, he began to fly. There was no time to enjoy this fact, however. He had a brother to save. The garbage truck neared, and there was nothing Ash could do about it. All he could see was his younger brother. Time had gone into slow motion for Ash. All he could do was watch as his brother was about to be hit by a truck.  
  
Ash neared his brother. It seamed like forever, but in reality, had only been a second. Ash scooped up his sibling, and kept on going. His foot was nipped by the speeding truck. He yelped in pain, and then went down, his eyes closing in the harsh feeling of unconsciousness.  
  
*****************************  
  
Silence. The halls, which were usually filled with the noises of life, were suddenly dead silent, the classrooms in which people were learning became muted, and for one brief minute, time stood still.  
  
All at once the doors of every classroom burst open and the halls became utter chaos. People were screaming, doors slamming open, books were being dropped, girls were crying, people were becoming frantic and confused. And yet through the panic and terror the halls were eerily silent. It was the kind of silence that pounded in on your ears, the kind that make you want to scream just so you can know there is still such a think as life, it was the sound you heart makes when you die, the sound of nothing at all can be the most terrifying you will ever know in your life.  
  
Because when it's quiet you can hear yourself think, you can hear your fearful and worried thoughts loud and clear pounding in you head, you can hear your doubts and misgivings rise up to the surface of your mind. You can hear those thoughts you struggle to push down and forget, suddenly reappear and start screaming in your ears. That's why when it's really quiet your ears ring, that's your mind making up sounds so you don't go insane from all the thoughts going around in your head, it's so you can focus on something besides the nothing, but what happens when there is no sound? Not even that imaginary echo ringing in your ears? You go insane.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds returned in a deafening roar that swept across the school, down every hall, to every room, down every stairwell, into every ear. At that very moment, every window in the school shattered, every pipe burst, every man, woman, and child dropped to the ground into a blissfully unconscious state.  
  
All except one, one girl that sat alone and afraid in room 205, afraid to move, afraid to breathe, afraid to blink, afraid to even open her mouth in a scream of horror that no one would ever again hear. She stood slowly and looked around at the unmoving bodies of her classmates, hands clasped tightly around her mouth as if one single word she uttered from her lips would bring on the end of the world.  
  
In Greek mythology, there were these legendary creatures, Sirens, nymphs of the sea, daughters of Phocys who were told to have led countless men to their deaths by enchanting them with their songs and making the men sail their boats straight into the rocks on which these mythical nymphs sang. Was this girl a piece of ancient Greek mythology? Did she lead her classmates into their own deafeningly chaotic world in order to destroy them, did she unknowingly enchant them to create endless sound in which she in turn used to attack them with? Did she use the sound of their own horror stricken screams and panic driven noise to deafen them? Maybe. But even she doesn't know what's what at the moment.  
  
Stepping outside the classroom, the girl saw the horrible extent of what she did, even if she didn't know how it happened, it had and she was most certainly to blame. Her only instinct was to run, sprinting and dodging around the bodies of her friends and people she knew she made a break for the door. Her hand still tightly clasped around her mouth, she unlocked her bike and rode to the house of the only person she knew that might be able to help her.  
  
"JOHN!" she cried out and she banged on the door, even though she realized a while back her couldn't hear her it didn't stop her from trying to get to him. She had figured out on the way to his house that she could talk without killing anyone, just no one could hear her. What she didn't know was why. Backing up away from the door she felt like crying, no one could hear her or anything she did. Sitting on the ground she was just about ready to give up on it, in her anger she picked up a rock and hurled it at his door.  
  
The sound of rock hitting wood was like heaven to her, picking up a few more she heaved them at the door, one by one the sound echoed through the house. After a moment, the door flew open and a very sick and angry looking teen stood in the doorway, his fiery red hair was a bit more crazy than usual and he had a red nose to match. "Stop throwing things at my door Cam!" he shouted. His voice was hoarse and scratchy and his demeanor was aggravated but at that moment he was this girl angel savior. She got up off the ground and flung herself into John's arms, he was startled at her odd display of affection but returned her hug. When the hug didn't end, he finally realized she was shaking and his shirt was becoming damp with her tears. He sighed, "Alright luv, let me get you some coffee and you can tell me what's wrong." he whispered and shut the door softly.  
  
*****************************  
  
'Ah hate you.' she thought as she stared eye-to-eye at her faint reflection in her mom's car window, 'Why tha hell do you have to be so diffrent?' she asked herself, when her translucent image didn't reply, she looked past it and stared out at the ominous dark clouds starting to take over the sky. Leaning her head against the window she sighed, it would do no use to cry now, even if she had felt like it. She had stopped crying about things she couldn't change a while ago, she figured it wouldn't help anyway. The car stopped.  
  
"Git out." her mother told her. The girl turned her gaze toward the small blonde woman, and shrugged. "Don't expect a Christmas card or anything." She said as she undid her seat belt and grabbed her back pack. The woman gave her a weak smile, "Ah'm sorry Janie, but..." she trailed off not knowing what to say. "Yeah mom, I know." she said reaching into her pocket for something, "Mutants are a public menace and should be treated as such." she said in a mock serious tone, "Here's mah house key." she added finally digging the key out of her pocket and tossing it to her mother. The woman looked down at the key as it landed on the arm rest, and sighed. She reached for her purse and took a moment to dig a hundred out of her wallet, when she turned to give it to her daughter, she found that she had left without bothering to close the car door.  
  
Closing the door herself she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, and looked down into her lap at the open wallet, she felt a single tear slid down her face as she gazed at a small picture a beautiful teenage girl with long raven black hair, fierce kohl lined eyes, and a cynical smile, the same girl that had just left without saying goodbye. "Goodbye Janine", she said wiping away the lone tear. The woman turned on her car and left.  
  
"Goodbye Mama." the girl whispered from the shadows of an alley as she watched her mother's car pull away. Giving a angry sigh, she turned on her heels and walked down the alley. The alley led out onto a street, the girl looked each way before deciding to go across the street and into a store or something before it started to rain. The first place she came to was a bar, "Eh," she shrugged, and walked in.  
  
She didn't look at anyone while she walked her way up to the bar, taking a seat on the bar stool she set her backpack down beside her and began patting her pockets for her pack of Camels. "What can ah get ya sugah?" the lady behind the bar asked her. "Can Ah get a soda?" she replied. The lady smiled "Sure, Ah thank we got some." She said reaching under the bar and pulling out a Pepsi. She put it down in front of the girl, who looked at it for a moment "Thanks." she said as the woman walked away. "No problem, hon." she said and gave the girl another warm smile.  
  
Finding her cigarettes she pulled her lighter out of the pack and a single cigarette, putting it to her lips she clicked on the lighter and inhaled the delicious nicotine laced smoke. She smiled in pleasure and after a moment exhaled the smoke through her nose, 'Ah really need ta find someplace to stay.' she though as popped the tab and took a sip of her soda. She sighed and set the drink down, 'Where tha hell am ah gunna go?' she asked resting her head against one her one of her palms.  
  
"Can I get a plain coke?" a voice next to her asked the bartender, the girl turned to stare at the busty red-head that had just sat next to her, 'Prep.' Janine thought and turned back to her own soda just as the red- head got hers. She found a pen in her pocket and began to doodle a little red-headed cheerleader with an unnaturally large chest and pig-tails, when she noticed a flash of white and looked up to see a small business card flutter down in front of her. She picked it up, "Xaviah Instatute fah Gifted Youngstahs." she read softly to herself, "Huh." she said and looked on the back of the card, there she saw a hand written note scribbled there. "Their are others like yourself, meet me out front" it read. She scoffed "Lahke hell Ah will." she said but pocketed the card anyway.  
  
She looked around and discovered the red-head had left and a big burly biker had taken her spot, he gave her a toothy grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Heheehe" she gave a nervous laugh as she put a few bucks on the table, snatching up her doodled on napkin and her backpack, she made for the door.  
  
Walking out onto the wet street she realized that it had indeed started to rain as the clouds had been threatening to all day, looking around the only person standing near the front was the preppy red-head she had seen earlier, she sighed. Taking another drag from her cigarette she began to make her way towards the red-head standing under a low overhang. Walking over Janine didn't bother forcing a smile, "This ya card?" she asked pulling the small white card from her pocket. The red-head turned to smile at her, "Yeah, took you long enough." She said. "Yeah well, I wanted to finish my drink." the girl lied. "Uh-huh, and that big guy that was looking at you funny had nothing to do with it right?" the red-head asked with a hint of amusement. The other girl frowned, "Okay fine I lied, now what tha hell do you want?" she asked the red-head a bit impatiently. "I was sent here to help you." the red-head said giving her a smile.  
  
The tip of the cigarette burned brightly as the tiny girl inhaled more smoke into her lungs, arched an eyebrow and blew smoke into the red- head's face. The teen choked on the second hand smoke, "Gross! Do mind putting that out? I find it disgusting." she said and gave another cough. "Ah'm sorry? Does this bother you?" she asked in fake concern as she took in another mouthful of smoke, when the red-head nodded she turned her head and snickered as she exhaled the smoke. She took the cigarette and smothered the end into her palm, the cigarette hissed as it was extinguished into her flesh. Throwing the cigarette butt the side she closed her palm over the wound, she smirked at the red-head's wide eyed stare became even more shocked when she opened her hand and the burn wound was gone. "Doesn't that hurt?" the red-head asked in awe and concern. "Wanna find out?" the girl asked making a grab for the red-head's wrist. "Uh no." the older girl replied shoving her hands into her pockets. "Thought so. Now see here, Ah don' know you, you don' know me, what makes you think that Ah'm gunna to trust ya?" she asked glaring at the red-head. The other girl sighed, "Okay, fine. I'm Jean, your Janine, I can read thoughts and move things with my mind, you have healing and infliction powers, I'm preppy your gothic, intros are over can we go now?" the girl now know as Jean said pointing a thumb down the street. Janine's eyes widened, "Okay that's freaky." she said backing away, "Ah'm gunna walk away slowly now." she said turning and walking down the street while patting herself down for another cigarette. Jean looked worried for a minute as she ran to catch up with Janine, "Okay look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out, but you really need a place to stay and I know a school that will take in people like you and me." Jean said quickly as she walked along side of the girl.  
  
Janine stopped, she really did need a place to stay and this Jean person didn't seem mean or anything. But she didn't have any money to pay for room and board. "It's free." Jean added helpfully. Janine turned to glare at her, "What? I didn't do anything." Jean said trying to look innocent. Janine sighed, looking around the rainy streets she weighed her options, she didn't like the idea of going to a strange school that she had no idea what the planned to do with her but she didn't like the idea of trying to hack it out on the street. She had run away once and had lived out on the street for a week before they found her under a bridge, she was cold, starving and dirty. She didn't want to repeat that experience, she turned to Jean. "Do you guys got cable?"  
  
*****************************  
  
I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to split the x-chapter up, so please don't be mad. I will have the next chapter up later, I promise.  
  
I will return soon.  
  
Das vi Danya. 


End file.
